Kagome's Wish
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Kagome only wishes she could protect those closest to her and never have to rely on Inuyasha again, what happens when this wish is granted. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Wish

ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, seriously would I be writing fanfictions about it if I did...

* * *

Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha followed a soul collector, her heart breaking as it did every time he left to be with Kikyou. She sighed, quietly removing herself from her sleeping bag, doing her best to not wake Shippou. Once away from her adopted son, she went to her bag and pulled out her bathing supplies and a towel. She was glad they had camped near a hot-spring. She could be away and drown her sorrows in the water and not have to trouble her friends with her heartache.

Quietly she slipped away from the group and towards the hot-spring quickly striping her clothing and getting into the water, letting the warmth seep into her, letting her emotions flow and tears slowed from her eyes. She looked up at the full moon, she sighed, "I wish I was strong enough to protect everyone and didn't have to rely on Inuyasha any more. I wish I could just get over him." She splashed the water angrily.

Suddenly a female voice spoke up from above her on the rocks above the hot-spring, "I could grant your wish shikon miko, it would not be hard."

Kagome jumped and looked up to see a miniature woman about the size of Kirara with pink dragon wings and wearing a white kimono with a golden obi. She had flowing pink hair and eyes the color of emeralds.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, covering herself as she did.

The tiny woman laughed, "who I am is not important, what is important is that I was sent her by the goddess to grant you one wish, for now you may call me Kimi."

Kagome was shocked, why would a goddess be interested in her, "Why me?"

The tiny woman grinned, "Because Kagome, you are the Shikon miko, because you are selfless, because you would not abuse any wish I granted you, you have sacrificed so much already that you deserve more, these are but a few of the reasons the Goddess has an interest in you."

Kagome sighed but didn't fully trust the small woman, "what are the conditions of the wishes."

The tiny woman sat down glad that they were getting down to business, "well first of all you have to make the wishes before you leave this hot-spring, you cannot wish for more wishes, I cannot make people fall in love and I cannot bring the dead back to life. Other than that, I can grant any wish you want."

Kagome pursed her lips, "what about the wishes I said earlier."

The tiny woman smiled, "those are rather generic wishes but the second one you already have the strength to do you just have to find it within yourself. The first one is a bit broad but I can certainly make you powerful enough that you can protect your friends and never have to rely on Inuyasha ever again."

Kagome smiled and asked, "what about Naraku would I be powerful enough to kill him?"

"Yes you would," the dragon winged tiny lady responded with a nod.

Kagome pursed her lips again, "How do I know, I can trust you?"

The woman shrugged, "you don't but open your senses and see what they say."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, she didn't sense any yokai energy flowing from the tiny woman in fact she sensed holy energy, she opened her eyes, "I hope I am doing the right thing in this, but I see no reason not to trust you at the moment. I wish I was strong enough to protect my friends, strong enough never to rely on Inuyasha ever again, and strong enough to defeat Naraku."

The tiny woman flapped her wings and took off from the rock, and flapped down to Kagome, kissing the miko on the forehead, the place she kissed glowed softly, then Kagome was engulfed momentarily in a bright light, "Very well Kagome, I have granted your wish, however because of the magnitude of the wish you have made, it will be three days before the wish fully takes effect, you will be transforming, and it will be painful. However during the transformation the only ones who will be able to touch you are those who do not wish you harm. If they wish you harm in their heart, your skin will burn them. Once the transformation is complete, this effect will be gone, it is only there to protect you during the transformation. One more thing, if you ever need company or just need to feel loved, pray to the Goddess she loves you and is watching you, and she can help you more if you ask for her help though not in as big a way as this."

Kagome nodded, "I think I understand."

The tiny woman waved, "Bye bye" then vanished in a puff of glitter.

Kagome smiled and got out of the hot-spring, her mood significantly lighter than when she had entered it, she was not completely sure about the wish she had made or if it would truly make her stronger, but she did know that she felt better, it was nice to know the Goddess was looking out for her.

Kagome got dressed and picked up her things before heading back to the campsite. When she got there, Inuyasha still was not there, she rolled her eyes, then put her stuff back in her backpack.

He still had not returned by then so she got back in her sleeping bag with Shippou and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha arrived at the camp site early in the morning, he looked around the site, nodded that it seemed no one had moved since he left, then jumped into one of the nearby trees to doze while he waited for the others to start waking up.

A few hours later, Sango woke up to the feel of a hand on her butt, she growled and smacked the owner of the hand, who simply grinned sheepishly, before sitting up. Shippou rolled out of his sleeping bag rubbing his eyes.

Inuyasha watched as the group woke all except Kagome. He glared at her, she was still curled up in her bedding, he jumped down from his perch and nudged her with his foot, "Oy wake up wench."

She didn't budge if anything she curled into a tighter ball and seemed to be shaking. Sango came over and gently removed the sleeping bag from Kagome head, and found her shaking her eyes tightly shut and sweat covering her body, Sango placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, feeling warmth there.

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome is sick, she is burning up, we need to at least get her back to Kaede so she can take care of her," Sango said.

Inuyasha glared, "figures, I'll carry her while you guys ride Kirara."

Sango nodded, then started to clean up the camp site, all of them skipping breakfast because they were worried about Kagome, well all except Inuyasha but he knew he wasn't getting anything to eat until they got back to Edo.

Once every one was packed, Sango and Miroku got Kagome out of the sleeping bag and Miroku picked her up and handed her to Inuyasha who screamed and dropped her causing her to cry out but did not wake.

Miroku and Sango immediately went to see if she was alright, Sango glared at Inuyasha and was surprised when she saw burn marks on his arms and hands, right where he had touched Kagome, she picked up her friend again and handed her to Miroku, "I don't know why but for some reason you can't hold Kagome. Kirara can easily carry us you just go by foot."

Inuyasha glared at his hands, which still burned, "feh." He watched as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara with Shippou and Kagome, they situated Kagome between them so she would not fall then took off.

Inuyasha followed silently, wondering what was going on.

Kirara got the rest of the group to Kaede's village as quick as possible, though when they arrived Kagome started to come to, "what, whats going on?"

Miroku and Sango both sighed in relief, Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "you were feverish and seemed to be in pain and we couldn't wake you so we are bringing you to Kaede."

Kagome nodded, her whole body hurt, she remembered the wish she had made and what the tiny woman called Kimi had told her, she sighed and closed her eyes silently praying as they landed next to the hut. Sango helped her stand and walk to Kaede's hut. Kaede came out to greet them and quickly ushered the two women inside.

Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder, "you think Kagome's gonna be okay?"

Miroku nodded, "I am sure she will, everyone gets sick every once in a while."

Shippou sighed, "Ok." But he was still worried for his adoptive mother.

Inside the hut Kaede examined Kagome, after she was finished she sighed, "this is like nothing I have ever seen, other than the fever and pain nothing seems to be wrong with her, not to mention she is giving off a tremendous amount of energy, to those who can see it, it is like a beacon into the sky."

Suddenly a fresh wave of pain attacked Kagome and she turned to her stomach as the pain was centered on her back, specifically her shoulder blades. Kaede looked at her back, and gasped, it seemed two lumps had formed on Kagome's back, and when Kaede attempted to touch them, they only caused Kagome more pain though they seemed to move as if trying to escape her skin.

Kaede narrowed her eyes, "this might be part of the problem, perhaps we just need to release some of the pressure." She picked up a thin dagger and though Kagome cried out made a slight cut on the mount closest to her, immediately a small blood covered and scaled wing emerged and Kagome seemed to be in less pain, and though still worried, and now slightly panicked, Kaede did the same thing with the other side.

Once the wings were open to the air it seemed Kagome was in less pain though she had passed out again from the pain, she now slept more easily. Kaede watched the girl for a while, "we should let her sleep, I have a feeling Kagome is transforming, though I do not fully understand it.

Sango nodded, "Ok we will stay in the village until Kagome recovers."

The two stepped out of the hut to leave Kagome to rest.

Miroku and Shippou looked up at the two women. Shippou jumped to Sango's shoulder, "How is Kagome?"

Sango sighed, "she is in less pain however it seems she is going through a transformation, though its to early to tell into what."

Miroku scratched his head, "does it seem to be evil?"

Kaede answered, "though I do sense some yokai energy forming in her, her holy energy is still very strong if not stronger than it was. Without understanding what is happening to her I fear we can do nothing to stop it."

"I see," Miroku responded, "so it seems we are waiting until it finishes."

Meanwhile in the western lands, Sesshomaru watches over his ward as she picks flowers, when he senses an enormous amount of energy coming from the direction of the forest the ignorant local humans had named after his half-brother. When he looks in the direction he senses the energy and he sees a beacon of energy going to the heavens, though from this distance it is faint, that he can see at all from this distance worries him.

He quickly stands up, "Jaken stay here with Ah-Un and Rin, I will be back."

With that he forms his spirit cloud under him and takes off in the direction of the energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Wish

ch 2

Kagome took a deep breath as the most recent wave of pain faded, when she had woken this morning with wings on her back it had shocked her especially being fully aware of them and easily moving them, though they hurt too, because it seemed they were growing, she could tell especially since this morning she could barely see them when she looked over her shoulder, now her wingspan was at least the length of the hut.

Her friends and Kaede came in every once in a while to give her food and water though for the most part left her alone which she was very glad of, because everything was louder, and not just sounds, she could smell who was near the hut, and her vision had improved. Even her sense of energies was better and she knew Sesshomaru was headed her way. He had probably sensed the energy she was putting off and was coming to investigate and would probably be here any time now.

Suddenly another wave of pain hit, this one near the base of her spine, it felt like something was trying to break through her skin and it itched too. She reached around and scratched and easily broke the skin and felt a tail come out, when she looked at her hands she found that her fingernails were claws now, and they were covered in blood.

She sighed, thinking, and I have at least one more day of this. She went to the bucket of water and pulled out the cloth with her clean hand, then cleaned the blood from her other hand then reached around and cleaned the blood from her new tail,

Kagome lay down on her stomach again, closing her eyes, willing herself to sleep while the pain was minimal.

Sesshomaru landed at the edges of the village and quickly located the hut the energy was coming from, he noticed the demon-slayer and monk sitting near the hut with the kit but did not see hide nor hair of his half-brother, nor his wench. Though he knew where his brother was he had caught a whiff of graveyard soil and bones on his way in.

When he approached the hut, the slayer stood in the way, "Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "this Sesshomaru has come to investigate a suspicious energy surge coming from this hut."

The slayer narrowed her eyes, "are you here to hurt anyone?"

Sesshomaru simply responded, "if this Sesshomaru had planned to hurt anyone he would have done so already."

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "maybe he can explain whats going on with Kagome if he sees her."

Sango sighed worriedly, "go in then, but if you hurt her we will kill you."

"You will try," then he went past them opened the door to the hut and entered.

He was surprised at what he saw, Inuyasha's wench lying on her stomach with no top on with what seemed to be newly formed wings and from what he could see a tail as well. She was also asleep.

Sesshomaru took another whiff, and was surprised to find she wasn't human any more though it seemed the transformation was not complete. She was becoming a ryuu yokai, of a power level which had not been seen since Ryuukotsusei, and even then she seemed to be surpassing him as well and approaching Sesshomaru's own power levels.

Suddenly she woke from her sleep and realized who was in the hut with her, as she sat up she quickly covered her bare chest with her arms, "Sesshomaru-Sama, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "this Sesshomaru came to investigate an enormous amount of energy being shot to the sky, and found you."

She blushed, "ummm, maybe you can help me then, do you know what I am becoming?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "at first glance it would seem you are becoming a ryuu yokai, though I highly doubt it is something so simple. Especially since your holy powers are still within you, not to mention the crest on your forehead, is a crest this Sesshomaru has never seen on a yokai, only on the most blessed of monks and mikos."

She put a hand to her forehead, moving her other arm to cover as much of her breasts as possible, "what does it look like?"

He crouch down and traced a simple picture in the dirt with a claw, it was of two crescent moons with a full moon in the middle, "it is colored in gold."

She moved her arm back to where it had been on her chest, "I see, do you know what it means?"

"It is a mark of the Goddess, and this Sesshomaru would like to know why you are transforming," he asked.

She sighed, she had not told anyone about the wish, and she had not known it would effect her this much, "I was granted a wish by who I now believe was an agent of the goddess."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "you wished to be a Ryuu?"

She shook her head, "no."

Sesshomaru norrowed his eyes, "what exactly did you wish for, any being which grants wishes is usually a trickster of some sort.

"I wished simpy to be strong enough to protect my friends, strong enough to never have to rely on Inuyasha again, and strong enough to defeat Naraku."

Sesshomaru nearly gaped at her, "Well your wish is being granted, this Sesshomaru will stay near the village until your transformation is complete. Especially since the hanyou is not protecting you or your pack right now."

She sighed, disappointed, but she bowed lightly, "thank you."

He nodded to her and left the hut. Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru expectantly when he exited the hut.

The taiyoukai quirked an eyebrow, "she will be fine though she is transforming into a Ryuu, this one expects the transformation to take approximately one more day, I will stay to ensure everything goes fine."

With that he went to the tree line and sat at the base of a rather large tree.

Sango sighed, more worried than ever, Sesshomaru had not given them any information they had not figured out themselves, Sango peeked in and noticed Kagome was again laying down asleep, though now she saw a tail at the base of her spine. She closed the door to the hut and sat down again with Miroku and Shippou.

Miroku pursed his lips, "I thought ryuu's were one of the most dangerous yokai there are?"

Sango nodded, "yes which is why they have been driven to the edge of extinction. The only common ones now are no more than beasts of burden. The last ryuu which was able to take a humanoid form and to be a major threat to anyone Inuyasha destroyed when he learned the backlash wave. They have a tendency towards insanity, which is why they have nearly all been destroyed."

They did not notice Sesshomaru re-approach them as they talked, "that will not be the case with her."

They looked at him startled, Miroku glared, "and how would you know?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "She bares the mark of the goddess on her forehead, she is blessed and protected."

They seemed shocked at this, he shrugged, "How long has it been since you have actually seen her face?"

Sango looked guilty, "she is usually asleep when we go in to put food for her as well as change out the tin, and give her fresh water."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "hn," then walked back to the tree and sat back down.

Meanwhile Inuyasha grumbled to himself, looking down at his still burnt hands. They had not healed, which was strange even Kikyou had not been able to heal them, he huffed and stood up, leaving Kikyou where she sat in the roots of a tree, it seemed he would have to wait the human amount of time for them to heal.

She had tried to heal his hands but had made no headway.

He shoved his burnt hands in his sleeves, "I'll go see how things are going in the village. Maybe the wench is better and she can reverse the damage she caused," Kikyou shrugged as he turned his back and headed to the village.

He did not go very far before he scented Sesshomaru in the village, he growled and took off running towards the village.

In the village Kagome woke up as she sensed Inuyasha coming towards the village, she could feel his anger, probably caused by Sesshomaru being in the village. She did not wish him to cause damage to the village because he was fighting with Sesshomaru, so she sat up, she stretched, her wing tips hitting the sides of the hut.

She then grabbed a shirt Sango had put near her for her. She put it over her head and winced a bit when her wings tore out the back of it. She then grabbed a skirt Sango had put in there for her as well. She narrowed her eyes in frustration when she realized her tail had grown quite a bit since she had fallen asleep, and she had to focus quite a bit to have her tail down so as not to have her skirt flipped up, showing her panties, and her tail still peeked out the bottom of her skirt.

Once she believed herself presentable she pulled her wings close to her body, glad that she wasn't hurting as much as she had been, then pulled her bangs over the marking on her forehead.

Kagome took a deep breath, then stepped outside to the shock of her friends.

Sango's jaw nearly dropped at the site of Kagome in the light her wings were the color of a raven's wing, and by her calculations her friends wing's were nearly at a length that would be useful to actually fly, "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome nodded to her friend, "I am feeling a lot better now Sango but Inuyasha is headed here at a very fast rate, more than likely because Sesshomaru is here. I need to be out here so they don't destroy the village."

Sesshomaru watched this and stood up walking over to them, "This Sesshomaru has no plans to fight the idiot hanyou."

Kagome smiled at him, "thank you Sesshomaru-Sama."

Inuyasha suddenly burst from the forest brandishing Tetsusaiga, "you bastard what do you want?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "hn."

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome, and stared, he had not seen her wings or anything dealing with her transformation yet.

Kagome glared at him, "put away Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is not here to fight you."

Inuyasha stared at her still, "what happened to you wench?"

Kagome glared at him, her aura flaring, her wings coming away from her body and her tail swishing angrily, "How often do I have to tell you my name is KA-GO-ME! Not WENCH NOT MIKO NOT SHARD DETECTOR!"

Inuyasha winced, his ears flattening against his skull, "whatever wench," he sheathed tetsusaiga and put his burnt hands in his sleeves, before walking away.

Sesshomaru watched as her aura flared dangerously, before quickly dying and her eyes closed and she fainted, he rushed and caught her before she hit the ground. It was as he thought her body was not ready for more than just riding out the transformation and her getting angry at Inuyasha had pushed her to her limits, "I will take her back into the hut so she may rest, her body is not quite ready for the output of a full ryuu." With that he simply brushed past them and into the hut, carefully putting her down on her stomach on the mat, before sitting down against the wall to make sure she was fine as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's wish

ch3

Sesshomaru watched, as it seemed her tail grew in length, and she slept soundly through it all. It was not until the morning of the next day, that her tail and wings both stopped growing.

Sesshomaru had pondered this remarkable woman, and her wish, she had not wished to be a yokai, she had not wished to conquer the world she had simply wanted to protect those closest to her. He recalled his own father's last words, "do you have something to protect."

Watching over her he felt his own beast stir. Such loyalty was very much sought after with mates. Not long after he noticed her wings and tail stop growing did he notice that her energy started to calm down as well, it seemed more controlled, more where it should be, though it also seemed it was not finished yet and something was being held back.

Kagome started to wake and when she sat up she was surprised to find Sesshomaru sitting in the hut watching her.

He nodded to her, "how do you feel?"

She rolled her shoulders, and tried to stretch her wings but found her wingspan was too great now and folded them to her back again. She looked down and found her tail curled around her on the ground, "Really good, I am not in pain any more."

"I do not believe your transformation is complete however we should exit this tiny hut so you may finish it," he responded.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "from what I can see, as far as your humanoid form is concerned, your transformation is compete however I sense a something waiting in you, it is your beast, your most primal side, it is waiting for you to be away from your friends so you don't risk hurting them."

Kagome thought for a second, and sure enough in her mind she felt as if a massive amount of energy was waiting for her. She sighed, "very well, let us go to the forest to do this."

He nodded and stood up, waited for her to stand then opened the door for her, then followed her outside, the only one sitting outside the hut still was Shippou and he woke when they exited, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome opened her arms and he jumped into them, "I feel great Shippou, but I must go finish my transformation, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Shippou pouted, "can I come, I promise I won't get in the way, I have missed you Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I don't know."

Sesshomaru watched this, and as he did his beast stirred again, "It is fine if the kit comes with us, he has the ability to fly away a bit if it becomes too dangerous, and you would never harm him intentionally."

Shippou grinned and climbed to Kagome's shoulder. She patted his head and then followed Sesshomaru out into the forest. The further away from the village they became the more she felt the build up of energy grow, finally she stopped, "we are far enough away and I don't..." Her sentence ended in a scream and Shippou jumped from her to a nearby tree as she was encompassed by a large pillar of golden energy.

Sesshomaru grabbed the kit and jumped a bit away from Kagome, he and Shippou watched as she grew in size until she was about his size in his true form. When she finished he was surprised that her form wasn't of an eastern dragon but of a dragon from far to the west. He had once seen a picture of one in his library but had never seen one in person.

He was not surprised with his beast responding to her in this form, and let himself shift to his full form and Shippou found himself sitting on the shoulder of Sesshomaru in his true form with an "eep".

Kagome stretched and then watched Sesshomaru as he suddenly shifted to his true form and she was face to face with a large white dog. She grinned and flapped her wings easily taking off and taking to the air. He followed her lightly nipping playfully at her tail, she narrowed her eyes and chased him in the air.

Shippou quickly jumped from Sesshomaru's shoulder, and watched the two giant beast play in the air.

Kagome nipped at Sesshomaru's tail causing a playful growl to be heard from him and she took off away from him. He took chase and quickly went to the ground when she saw she was over a plain instead of the forest, he followed her and tackled her.

This continued for the rest of the day, it was evening and they both were exhausted though still in their beast forms, Kagome lay on a cliff, watching Sesshomaru as he chased his tail.

Suddenly there was a sparkle in front of her eyes and the tiny woman, Kimi appeared in front of Kagome, "Your wish is complete Kagome, though I have to say, even I am surprised at this form, it suits you. Now you should have full control of all your abilities that come with this form, as well as holy power which which was already within you though I think you will have to discover your new abilities with that," she glanced at the giant dog who had just now laid down after chasing his tail, "the taiyoukai of west is a good companion for you and much more loyal than inubaka. I know for a fact he has information on your new race in his library, and your slayer friend also has some information on them as well. However you are very different from others of your race, since you are blessed by the goddess, you are less likely to fall to insanity, though I know even if you do you will never harm your friends it is not in your nature, now I must go. Enjoy your new life Kagome, for you will live to protect the descendants of your friends for a very long time."

She then disappeared in a puff of glitter causing Kagome to sneeze, a stream of fire coming from her nostrils as she did. Sesshomaru came over to her and nuzzled her face. She was glad Sesshomaru had come to watch over her, she probably would have destroyed the village when she transformed if he had not.

Sesshomaru had seen the tiny woman talk to Kagome and he assumed that is who had granted Kagome's wish. He shifted back his humanoid form, and she followed his lead folding her wings to her back as she did , and though exhausted she was beautiful.

She smiled to him, "Lets go back to the village now."

He nodded and the two headed in the direction of Kaede's village.

They did not realize that they had been followed and watched by another, Inuyasha watched the two head back in the direction of the village, jealousy tainting his thoughts. He had wanted to be full yokai for most of his life and the wench is made a full blooded yokai but not him. It was not fair.

Inuyasha smirked, his desire for the shikon no tama increased for the first time in a long time, and he raced back to the village, he was glad when he found no one guarding the hut Kagome had been occupying, quickly he went inside it and grabbed her bag quickly finding her shards of the Shikon no Tama. He then rushed out of the hut and into the forest.

It was not much longer that Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived back at the village. Sango and Miroku were nearby training with Shippou and Kirara watching. Kagome smiled and approached them.

Sango saw them approaching and stopped what she was doing, "Kagome its so good to see you up and about, Shippou told us you finished your transformation."

Kagome nodded, "Yes it seems that I have, and I am glad you guys waited for me, and tried to care for me."

Sango smiled, "It is no problem Kagome."

Suddenly as Kagome looked towards the hut, she gasped and hurried over to it, went inside and noticed her bag had been emptied and all its contents spewed all over the ground. She frantically searched for what her sense told her was not there and there was only one recent scent on the bag and its contents.

She sighed and put everything back, then picked up her bag and left the hut silently.

Sango saw the look on her face, "Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Inuyasha stole the jewel shards, and has taken off with them," she explained sadly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I shall return," he then ran off in the direction Inuyasha had gone in, they watched him go and Kagome sat down and rested her hands on her knees. Shippou came up and hugged her, "Kagome why don't you go after Inuyasha? You can easily outrun him now."

Kagome laughed lightly, "you are right Shippou, I am so used to being human I didn't even think about it." She stood up and handed her bag to Sango, "I will be back, hopefully it won't be too long."

Kagome then spread her impressive wingspan and took to the skies, following in the direction Sesshomaru had gone. It was not long before she caught up to the taiyoukai, who was growling frustatingly to himself.

She landed next to him, "did you locate him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "his scent just ends here, can you sense anything?"

Kagome felt out for a second, and found Inuyasha's scent as well as another non-presence. Kagome knew of only one being who felt like that, she sighed, "Kanna took him, I am not sure where but he is with Naraku now for sure."


End file.
